


1987 Monte Carlo

by mixy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Car Sex, College, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Self-Indulgent, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixy/pseuds/mixy
Summary: Genji misses Jesse and may still have a crush on him from high school so he asks Jesse to pick him up from the club and one thing leads to another *Eyes Emoji*





	1987 Monte Carlo

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Monte Carlo by Toro Y Moi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmK57Rd0sMM while reading bc it's my main inspiration for writing this.

It was easy to stay up late in Tokyo because it never really got dark at night. The neon signs, street lights, and the endless stream of cars provided enough light for the city that never slept. Genji stood alone outside a now vacated club. It was quickly approaching five in the morning and he was growing soberer by the minute.   
He cast his eyes downwards as his phone lights up with an incoming message, hopefully from his Uber. Genji’s mood soured as he read the notification of cancellation from the driver.  
“Fuck me,” he runs a hand through his messy hair, his anxiety spiking as he contemplates taking the train.  
Genji stares at the sky, torn. After a minute of internal debate, he dials Jesse’s number. As he waits for Jesse to pick up he thinks about what a strange friendship they’ve developed during high school. Jesse was the new American transfer student, he spoke very little Japanese which left him with few friends. He fell in with Genji and his group of delinquents easily with his smoking habit and intimidating nature. The two have grown apart after graduation, though, only seeing each other in passing.   
Genji sighs quietly while he listens to Jesse’s dial tone. He really shouldn’t expect him to answer, most normal people are asleep at this hour. Genji does expect Jesse to pick up the phone, though, he thinks back to intimate moments they shared from high school. Jesse was a good friend and was always there when Genji needed a shoulder to cry on about the pressures from his family or someone to cause trouble with. As they grew closer though, Genji started to see Jesse as more than a friend, he wasn't sure whenhe devloped feelings for his best friend until one night at a party.  
He thinks about when they were left alone together and the tension was thick between them, almost leading to a drunken make-out session if they hadn't been walked in on by a few of their mutual friends. He flushes just thinking about it.  
As soon as Genji snaps out of his reminiscing and moves to put his phone back in his pocket, it rings.  
“Genji? Is everything alright?” Jesse sounds a little frantic and the soft edges of sleep linger on his voice.  
“Hey Jesse, I’m sorry to wake you, but I was wondering if you could pick me up.” Genji holds his breath for Jesse’s reply.  
“Where are you?” His reply is quick, Genji’s heart jumps.  
“I’m just outside The Eden Club, my stupid fucking Uber canceled.” Frustration bleeds into his words due to exhaustion and his rapid approach to sobriety.   
“Okay, I’ll be there in about twenty,” he pauses, “I’m looking forward to seeing you.”  
Genji chuckles, warmth swells in his chest at Jesse’s words. “Hurry up then! I’m getting sober fast, and my head and feet are killing me.”   
“I don’t think you’re in any position to be making demands, as I see it, I’m doing you a favor by waking up at ass o’clock to get your sorry ass from the club,” Jesse drawls.  
“Fair enough.” Genji hangs up the phone with a smile on his face. His heart is already doing back flips at the thought of seeing Jesse and knowing that the other man is also looking forward to their meeting. He sits down on the curb and puts his phone away, trying to conserve what little battery percentage he has.  
Genji hears Jesse approach before he sees him, his Chevy rumbles down the alley, headlights off as to not blind Genji.  
He rises from the curb, walks around the front of the car, and throws the door open; sagging into the passenger seat. He basks in the familiarity of the old Chevy, it still smells like cigarettes, fabric softener and Jesse. The model is from the late eighties and American made, which made it stick out like a sore thumb driving around Tokyo. It’s loud and smelly and a dark maroon color. Genji is instantly transported back to high school and gallivanting around with Jesse at the familiar sound of the engine purring. He glances at Jesse and smiles warmly.   
“How are ya Gen?” Jesse puts the car in reverse and moves back onto the main road.  
“I’m alright considering my predicament,” he shifts his gaze from Jesse to his hand folded neatly in his lap. “Thank you, by the way.”  
Jesse is focused on the road now but Genji hears the smile in his voice, “Ain’t no thing, been wanting to see ya again.” He chuckes, “I wasn’t thinking it’d be like this though.”  
Genji elbows him gently, “C’mon Jesse you know me, I’m always doing stupid shit like this, it was inevitable.”  
Jesse nods his head and smiles in agreement and they lapse into silence, a blend of country music plays softly from the cars speakers. Jesse clears his throat it when they approach the down town area,  
“Ah, I forgot to ask, your place or mine?”  
Genji looks up in surprise at Jesse’s call back to their old routine. All throughout high school they carpooled. When they became closer, though, Jesse would always offer his place as a refuge if he was trying to avoid his family.  
He feels tears prick at his eyes, the exhaustion and unpleasant memories of his father wash over him like an ice-cold sheet of dread. The thought of going home is sickening to him, but so is the idea of using Jesse to avoid having to own up to his poor choices and sneaking back into his house tonight. It was too much to ask of Jesse, he had already woken him at five in the morning to drive into the city to get him.  
Jesse notices and doesn’t wait for Genji to respond, “My place then,” he says with an air of finality. Genji protests,  
“Jesse you don’t have to, really, you’ve done so much already.” He puts on a fake smile, “I can go home!”  
“But, do you want to?” Jesse asks, even as he makes the turn towards the street where his apartment complex is.  
Genji scrubs his hands over his face in the passenger seat and mumbles “No,” into his hands.  
Jesse takes on hand off the steering wheel and uses it to rub soothing circles into Genji’s back, he leans into the touch, feeling tension bleed out of his shoulders.  
They arrive at Jesse’ apartment and park at the highest story of the parking garage, Jesse hasn’t stopped rubbing Genji’s back and continues even after he turns the noisy engine off.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Jesse says quietly.  
Exhaustion weighs Genji’s mind down, he glances at the dash board clock seeing that it’s nearing sunrise now. He is absolutely in awe that Jesse still feels so strongly for him, that he still cares for him enough to wake up at this ungodly hour and even offer to let him stay at his apartment.  
Genji looks up, “Not particularly,” his gaze drifts down to Jesse’s lips, Jesse leans closer unconsciously, untill Genji grabs Jesse by the shirt and kisses him.  
Jesse makes an aborted sound of surprise, but quickly leans in to reciprocate, opening his mouth to let Genji swallow his soft whimpers with the slide of lips and tongue. Genji tangles his fingers in Jesse’s hair feeling a jolt of arousal surge through him.   
“Fuck,” he moans against Jesse’s mouth louder than he means. Jesse breaks the kiss for a moment to search Genji’s face,  
“Are we really doing this right now?” Jesse says breathlessly.  
“I mean,” Genji hesitates, feeling the fear of rejection rear its ugly head; “Only if you want to.”  
Jesse huffs a laugh “Darling, if only you knew how long I’ve been wanting to this for.”  
Genji’s expression turns sly, “Oh, you mean like since high school?”  
Jesses’s face flushes a delightful red, “Damn was I that obvious?”  
“Just a little bit,” Genji teases.  
Before he loses his nerve, Jesse moves the driver’s seat as far back as it will go, and grabs Genji by the hips and drags him over the center console and into his lap.  
Jesse licks up into Genji’s mouth and his hand reaches under his shirt to caress warm skin. Genji doesn’t realize how touch starved he is until Jesse’s hands start to move under his shirt and he is quaking at the feeling. Genji gasps into Jesse’s mouth and tugs harder on the others hair.  
Jesse lets out a deep rumbling groan and tugs Genji closer by his hips. Genji’s body feels consumed by flames, he breaks the kiss to throw his shirt over his head and somewhere into the depths of the car. Jesse stares at Genji’s exposed upper half aglow in the neon light from the surrounding buildings. Genji preens at the attention and moves Jesse’s hands back to his sides to urge him to explore.  
When he deems Jesse’s been ogling long enough he tips Jesse’s chin up with one finger and goes back to ravishing him in kisses. Moving from his lips, to his jaw, and lower. He leaves deep purple bruises across Jesse’s clavicle, who squirms under the attention.  
They’re both breathing hard by the time Jesse pulls his own shirt off and they both work to get Genji’s pants off. The car’s windows are foggy with the heat their intertwining bodies create. Genji draws a packet of lube and a condom from his bag and hopes no one is outside to hear his moans as Jesse pushes two fingers into him.  
Jesse works Genji slowly and reverently, leaving open mouth kisses across his chest. Genji is getting impatient, the fire in his belly needing to be stoked by more than the other’s slow and gentle touches, he grinds down on Jesse’s fingers as a silent plead for more. Jesse doesn’t respond and continues slowly stretching Genji.  
Genji huffs and Jesse looks up to meet his gaze, “You don’t have to be so gentle, you’re not going to break me.”  
He takes Jesse’s hand from underneath him and brings it up to his mouth. He pauses and looks Jesse in the eye before he puts two of Jesse’s finger in his mouth and sucks on them loudly. Jesse’s cheeks are flushed a dark red at the lewd sounds Genji makes.  
“I want you to fuck me Jesse,” Genji says as he looks at Jesse through his lashes, he brings his hand back underneath him and Jesse finally gets the message. Genji rocks on Jesse’s fingers and helps him loosen the tight ring of muscle.  
Genji rides Jesse’s fingers until he adds a third and is moaning and crying out unabashedly as wave after wave of pleasure washes over him. Jesse’s watches him attentively, Genji’s writhing body covered in a faint neon pink hue. Genji kisses Jesse with a hunger he never knew he had for the other man, sighing softly as their lips meet and his hands grasp for purchase in Jesse’s hair.  
After Jesse determines Genji to be prepared, their lips part and Jesse removes his fingers. He shucks his pants down to his ankles, his swollen cock jumps out when he tugs his sweats down, resting against his belly. Genji’s eyes must widen unconsciously because Jesse looks up at him through his lashes and chuckles.  
Genji feels the blunt head of Jesse’s cock teasing against his entrance, he whimpers, “Oh for the love of… Fuck me, Jesse!”   
“I’m just trying to make sure I’m not hurting you.” Jesse gripes.  
“I appreciate your concern, but I need you inside me, now.” Genji says, breathless.  
Jesse blushes at Genji’s forwardness but stops hesitating after that. Genji’s whimpers turn to babbling as Jesse fills him inch by inch. The ache is so good, Genji feels like his body is on fire as he adjusts to Jesse’s girth. When Genji finally moves, the first burn of friction has them moaning in tandem.  
“Fuck, darling,” Jesse pants into Genji’s ear. “You’re so tight for me.”  
“Damn right,” Genji grits out.  
Genji starts a deliberately slow grind, raising his arms over his head and making a show of riding Jesse. He uses the ceiling for leverage and undulates his hips in slow circles. Jesse brings his hands up from Genji’s hips to caress along his sides and his chest. Genji feels every movement of Jesse’s hands like a brand.   
He lowers his arms and his hands cup the sides of Jesse’s face to bring him in for a sinfully slow kiss, Jesse growls as Genji’s nibbles his bottom lip. Genji buries his hand in Jesse’s hair to pull lightly as he picks up the pace, grinding his hips in rhythm of their uneven breathing.  
“Fuck sugar, you’re killing me,” Jesse husks.   
Genji glances down at him, Jesse looks absolutely wrecked, his eyes have glazed over with lust and his hair is in ruins from Genji’s tugging. He grips Jesse’s hair harder and starts to snap his hips mercilessly, the sounds of skin slapping together fills the small space of the car and the lewdness of it just turns Genji on more. Genji felt as if he is drowning in pleasure, gasping for air as Jesse’s cock moved in and out of him.  
“Fuck me harder, y-yes darling,” Jesse babbled. Genji moans Jesse’s name against his ear, nerves alight with pleasure at the sounds of Jesse’s velvety smooth accent reduced to a stuttering mess, all for Genji.  
Jesse starts stroking Genji’s cock frantically, his head falls against Jesse’s shoulder, blood roaring in his ears and incoherent moans spill from his lips as he is catapulted closer, and closer to his approaching orgasm with every slap of skin and slide of Jesse’s cock.  
“I’m close,” he pants, “Yes Jesse, make me come!” His orgasm hits him like a blow, knocking the wind out of him and he bites Jesse’s shoulder roughly to muffle his cries of ecstasy.  
Jesse finishes moments after, broken moans spill from his lips, and he buries his cock deep inside Genji.  
Genji tucks his face in the others neck and desperately tries to recover from the pure bliss that still rolls through his body making him quiver from the aftershocks in Jesse’s lap.   
They sit together for what seems like hours, pressing tender kisses to each other’s lips until Genji feels the ache in his legs. He slides off Jesse’s softening cock and back into the passenger seat. The windows are so foggy he can’t even tell if it’s still dark outside.  
Jesse kisses Genji softly once more before moving to retrieve his clothes, “Let’s go inside.”   
They put their clothes back on in silence, but as soon as Genji walks around his side of the car he reaches for Jesse’s hand. They walk across the parking lot hand in hand and when they reach the elevator Jesse pulls Genji in for a hug. Genji buries his face in the taller man’s shoulder, exhaustion is hitting him like a semi truck and he doubts he’d be able to stand on his own. Jesse smiles down at him and lets Genji lean on him as unlocks the door to his apartment.  
Jesse’s apartment is much nicer than he expected, the overall tidiness was very surprising, Jesse always tended to have a messy room in high school. Though, they were adults now and Genji supposed he should expect Jesse to have grown up a little in their time apart.  
He smiled at the fond memories of action figures and playing cards scattered across Jesse’s childhood bedroom. A yawn suddenly overtook Genji and he was reminded of how tired he was. He looked over to see Jesse yawning as well now and giggled.  
“Let’s get you to bed, I think you’re getting to be delirious,” Jesse chuckled softly. Genji just nodded and let Jesse take his hand leading him into the bedroom. They fell into Jesse’s bed, asleep in an instant.


End file.
